


Uneven Odds

by WandaRavenBlack



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Bonding, Childhood Memories, Curses, Drunkenness, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt, Past Character Death, Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WandaRavenBlack/pseuds/WandaRavenBlack
Summary: On his way to Granny's with the Charmings, Emma and Regina, Killian gets stopped by someone he knows all too well. But how is Blackbeard still alive? And what does he want?AU: Pan stayed in Neverland, weakened, and the real Henry came back to Storybrooke.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Uneven Odds

“Hey! Hook!” 

Killian turned to where Emma, Regina and the Charmings were standing outside one of the apartments. Emma was waving to him to come over and he sighed. If he was being honest, he still wasn’t sure about being with them too much. Because of his promise to Bae, he was keeping away from Emma. Snow always seemed slightly uncomfortable with his presence. Him and Regina sometimes got along, unless she was in one of her snappy moods. He usually tried to steer clear of her on those days. There was too much history between them, and he would rather not have it all dragged out into the open. Oddly enough, he got along really well with David. The prince had been on his ship a few times, always asking if he could help with anything and not trying to pry into Killian’s personal life. The pirate appreciated it. It was almost like having Liam back from the dead again. Quickly shaking off his thoughts, he walked over to them, trying to figure out which mood Regina was in today. She seemed fairly happy, so he decided that he could risk being around her. He bowed his head slightly towards Snow as he came to a stop next to David. He had started doing it almost on instinct, and the woman had seemed surprised about that at first, even asking David to talk to him about it. Killian had explained that she was royalty and, even though he was a pirate and hated royals, Snow and David had proven to him that not all of them were the same. Snow gave him a smile and spoke in her usual calm voice. 

“We were just heading to Granny’s to eat lunch. Would you like to join us?” 

Killian hesitated. He had not expected that. 

“Where is Henry?” 

He almost cursed himself for asking, especially since he already knew what the answer would be. 

“He’s with Neal. Some father-son bonding, you know.” 

Killian nodded. 

“Of course.” 

Something unwanted must’ve slipped into his voice, because he noticed David frowning, before the man bumped his shoulder. 

“Come on. You can’t live off of fish all the time. Let’s go.” 

Killian snorted, automatically falling into the easy banter he had with David. 

“Not all of us were royals and ate banquets, mate.” 

He noticed that Emma was watching him, but decided to ignore it. He had made a promise to Bae, and he was going to keep it, however much it hurt him. Regina, Emma and Snow started walking towards the diner, David and Killian following them while still bickering about what food was best. He liked it. Liked having someone who didn’t know much about his past, and who only cared about the present him. They were halfway to the diner, when they suddenly heard a voice behind them. 

“Killian!” 

The pirate froze. Except for Belle and, occasionally, David and Emma, no one in the town used his name. He doubted many people knew what his real name was. They all turned around and he felt his heart sink. The man standing there, staring at them, had long black hair and cold grey eyes. He was dressed in black jeans and a red coat. There were no weapons visible on him, but Killian knew from experience that it didn’t mean the man wasn’t armed. David frowned. 

“Edward? You two know each other?” 

Stiffly, Killian nodded. 

“Aye. We do know each other. What I want to know is how the bloody hell are you still alive?” 

The man raised his eyebrows. 

“I could ask you the same question.” 

They stared at each other with visible tension. After a few seconds of the staredown, Regina walked over to Killian’s side and looked up at him. 

“What’s going on? Who is this?” 

Her sharp voice seemed to snap him out of the state he was in. 

“This is Edward Teach. Also known as Blackbeard.” 

Emma’s mouth opened in shock. 

“Blackbeard? He’s real?” 

Killian rolled his eyes, for a few seconds turning away from the other man. 

“Says the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.” 

Emma shrugged slightly and Killian turned back to the other pirate. 

“Now. How are you still alive?” 

Blackbeard looked at him with curiosity. 

“You’re working for royalty now?” 

Killian’s hand balled into a fist. 

“No. I’m a pirate.” 

Then he snorted. 

“She would have hated it, wouldn’t she? That I became the exact thing she hated so much.” 

A shadow passed over Blackbeard’s face, before it smoothed over again. 

“She could never hate you.” 

Emma walked closer to them. 

“What are you talking about? What’s going on, Hook?” 

Killian hesitated. The other pirate noticed it and smirked. 

“What? He never told you? I would have thought that he would, seeing as he is a pirate. I would have thought you would be proud.” 

“Proud?” 

The anger that appeared in Killian’s voice almost made Regina back away from him. In the last second she stopped herself. Killian Jones was no threat to her. Not anymore. He didn’t have a reason to hate her. 

“Proud of what? Of the fact that I became what my mother hated? Proud that, when Liam died, becoming you was the only thing I could think of?” 

He shook his head. 

“No. I’m not proud. I stopped being proud of myself the moment I agreed to work for Pan. The moment I sold myself into slavery and servitude the first time. But, then again, what else could I do? After all, that was all I ever knew.” 

Blackbeard frowned, clearly not bothered by Killian’s anger. 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Brennan Jones. He sold me and Liam into slavery when we were children. So I guess it was only natural that I would become Pan’s willing slave when he offered to help me find my revenge. That I worked for whoever would help me, accepting any scrap that was thrown my way. That is what I was taught to do, after all.” 

Snow who, opposite to everyone else, was keeping her eyes firmly on Blackbeard, saw a flicker of something like regret in his eyes. 

“Killian. I never wanted that for you.” 

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have left!” 

This time, Regina took a small step away from him. The pirate was vibrating with anger, and she knew very well that he could become unhinged and unpredictable when in such fury. Blackbeard shook his head. 

“You know why I left.” 

“No. No I don’t. What? Was it too hard to face the fact that you failed? That you could have saved her, but your greed for power became too big? That your ship was more important to you than her? That you were a coward who cared more about his reputation than his family?” 

“No!” 

For the first time in their conversation, Blackbeard raised his voice. Then he took a deep breath, visibly calming himself down. 

“No. I left because I didn’t want to face you after not being able to save her. I left because, every time I looked at you, I saw her. The blind trust she placed in me. Even after she found out I was a pirate. Even after all I put her through. Because I was afraid of the fact that you could still love me, even after everything I did.” 

Killian snorted. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that, Captain Teach. All I feel towards you now is hate.” 

Snow gasped softly. 

“He’s your father, isn’t he?” 

Very slowly, Killian nodded. Everyone was staring at him with shock, before Regina collected herself and turned to Blackbeard. 

“What do you want?” 

He looked at her with a frown. 

“What’s it to you?” 

She took a step towards him and noticed how Killian twitched slightly, his hand inching towards his cutlass. She stopped, understanding the silent warning. ‘He’s dangerous. Don’t go closer.’ 

“One, I am a queen. And I expect to be addressed as such. Two. The pirate is with us. Now say what you came here for, before I get tired of waiting.” 

Blackbeard laughed. 

“I’m a pirate. I don’t care about royalty. And nothing you say can threaten me. I’ve lived longer than you, and know more about magic than you could ever imagine.” 

At that, Killian grabbed Regina’s elbow and, when she looked back at him, shook his head. 

“Don’t, love. He’s not worth it.” 

Then he looked at Blackbeard again. 

“You might know about magic, but if you try to hurt any of these people, I will kill you.” 

Blackbeard tilted his head, the smile still on his lips. 

“And how do you imagine you’ll do that, boy?” 

“In the most painful way possible. Trust me, Pan taught me many ways of painful deaths while I was in Neverland. Touch any of them, and I’ll make you suffer. The same way you made her suffer.” 

The older pirate kept looking at him with a smile, before nodding slightly. 

“I understand. I hope you won’t mind if I look around on your ship, while you have her here.” 

A nasty smirk appeared on Killian’s face. 

“Go right ahead. I’m sure Pan’s magic will be delighted to have someone to torture.” 

Everyone turned to him with shock on their faces. Seeing that, he shrugged. 

“I might have worked for him, but he was more than happy to help me out when I needed it. I asked him to keep my ship safe when I was on an assignment. He poured a bit too much magic into the spell. If anyone I don’t want on my ship boards her they will, in his words, be struck down with the pain of a thousand hells. And you, Teach, are never going to be welcome on my ship.” 

Blackbeard nodded slowly. 

“I see.” 

Then he smiled. 

“So that’s how you stayed alive for so long? Neverland?” 

Killian hesitated, before nodding. 

“Aye. That and Pan’s magic.” 

He looked at the man with suspicion. 

“Why? What is it to you? Why did you even call out for me? What do you want?” 

For the first time, Blackbeard looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“I wanted to make sure it was you. But you really do look like her.” 

He took two steps towards them, stopping when Killian actually grabbed the handle of his cutlass. Slowly, he raised his hand in a calming gesture. 

“I have been thinking, Killian. All those years after I left you with Jones, I was thinking about how I shouldn’t have done that. I want to start again. I want to try being your father. I…” 

“No.” 

Killian’s hard voice cut him off. 

“No, Captain Teach. I know men like you. There is never anything for free. You want something from me, and you will tell me what you think I want to hear to fool me. Don’t forget that I’m not that gullible boy anymore. I’m a pirate. I’ve lived over 300 years. So tell me. What do you want from me?” 

Blackbeard’s shoulders lowered slightly and he sighed. 

“Killian. I’m sorry for leaving you behind.” 

“I don’t believe that.” 

The man shook his head. 

“No. I guess you wouldn’t. But it’s the truth. I’m sorry for leaving you behind. I’m sorry for what happened to your mother. She loved you more than anything and it was not right of me to choose my reputation over your chance at a loving parent. I’m sorry that you had to grow up the way you did. That you felt forced to become like me.” 

Killian smiled slightly. 

“Yes. I became like you. And that’s exactly how I know that you don’t mean what you’re saying. So tell me, before I ask the queen here to throw a fireball at you, what the hell do you want from me?” 

Blackbeard sighed again. 

“You really changed. The boy I remember would have bought all that in an instant.” 

“Like I said, I’ve lived over 300 years. I’ve learned a few things during that time. One of them being that when someone like you is being nice, it means they want something.” 

The old pirate nodded. 

“You’re right. I do want something. I want your forgiveness.” 

That seemed to knock Killian off balance so much that he let go of the handle of his cutlass and would have taken a step back, had it not been for the fact that David was standing there, a silent strength at his back. 

“You want what?” 

“You are right. I don’t regret leaving you behind. Not if this is what you became because of that. But I do regret what happened to your mother. Whatever you might think, I loved her. Clearly not enough, but I did love her. And I can’t get peace of mind. I have been restless ever since I woke up from the curse. I can’t stop thinking about what I did. And I knew that there was only one possible way I could live with what I did. If you forgave me.” 

Killian shook his head. 

“Then you can go back to your guilt and pain. I will never forgive you for what you did.” 

Blackbeard threw his hands up in the air. 

“It’s been over 300 years since then.” 

“I spent around 250 years in Neverland, give or take 50 years since that brat never let me know how much time actually passed, looking for a way to kill the Dark One after he had killed the woman I loved. Let’s say I can hold a grudge for a very long time. Now get out of my sight.” 

Blackbeard glared at him for a few seconds, before turning around and stalking off. Killian sighed and lowered his head, closing his eyes. He became suddenly painfully aware of the people around him. He had never wanted for them to find out about his past. It was too dark and too painful to share with anyone. He almost jumped when he felt a gentle hand on his elbow. Looking up, he stared straight into Snow’s calm face. She smiled at him, something in her expression reminding him of the way his mother used to look at him after he had a nightmare. 

“It’s going to be alright.” 

He tilted his head slightly, letting a smirk appear on his face. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love.” 

She just squeezed his elbow, before letting go and turning to Emma and Regina. 

“Come on. Let’s get to Granny’s. I’m starving.” 

Emma looked ready to protest and ask questions. Seeing that, Regina walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. 

“Me too. Let’s go.” 

Together with Snow they managed to steer Emma away from the two men. Killian frowned after them, before turning to David. 

“Subtle.” 

David shook his head and smiled slightly. 

“Yeah.” 

Then he looked at the pirate. 

“Rabbit Hole?” 

Killian’s frown was now directed at him. 

“What?” 

“You need a drink. I need something to do so that I don’t go after him and punch him.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Killian nodded. 

“Aye. I do need something strong.” 

Side by side they headed towards the pub. Halfway there, Killian sighed. 

“You have questions, don’t you?” 

David nodded. 

“Yeah. But I’m not going to pry.” 

“I know, mate. I…” 

He hesitated, before continuing in a quiet voice. 

“My mother was a beautiful woman. Long black hair and bright blue eyes. When she smiled, men did whatever she wanted. She could charm even the most hardened ones.” 

David smirked slightly. 

“Now I know who you have that after.” 

That made Killian smile slightly before he continued. 

“She could have married whoever she wanted. Hell, I think even kings would have fought over her. But she fell in love with a sailor. Edward Teach. He told her that he was an honest man. That he loved her more than anything. He treated her like a queen. They married and I was born just a year later. He was often gone. Said he had to work. My mother believed him. I saw him as a hero. Until one day, a man came to our house. I was seven. That man came to my mother and told her the truth. My father was a pirate. He had promised this man riches, if he could help him find a treasure. But, when they had found it, my father tricked him. Threw him overboard and left him to drown. A mermaid saved him. She felt sorry for him, and hated my father from before, so she gave this man a potion and a cure. He managed to slip the potion into my mother’s drink. Then he left. She fell ill the next day. My father came back two days later. By that point, she was too weak to leave the bed. She could barely keep down any food or drink. I took care of her as well as I could but I was too young to understand what was happening. When my father came home, they had a long talk. I managed to overhear her being mad at him for lying to her and for putting us at risk. And how she still loved and trusted him. A few hours later, that man came back. He told my father that he would give him the cure for my mother, if he gave up his ship and turned himself in to the knights stationed in our village. My father refused, saying that if there was a cure, he would find and buy or steal it for my mother. The man just laughed and left. My father told me to stay with my mother, take care of her, and then he left.” 

Killian’s hand closed into a tight fist. Next to him, David was walking in complete silence. He understood how rare it was for the pirate to open up to someone, and he didn’t want to disturb him. And it seemed that once the floodgates had opened, Killian couldn’t stop the words from coming out. 

“I watched my mother die in agony. The last hours were the worst. She tried to keep it together. For my sake, I think. But she just couldn’t. She died screaming in pain, blood pouring out of her eyes. She was clawing at her face, leaving long scratches all over it. When she finally drew her last breath, she was almost unrecognizable. I was in such shock, that I didn’t know what to do. I just laid down next to her in the bed, not even realizing that I was laying in the blood she had coughed up all around her. I just wanted to be close to her. My father came back three days later. I hadn’t moved during those days. I was starving, dehydrated, I had pissed on the bed. When he tried to remove me from her side, I started screaming. I screamed so loud that a woman came running from one of the houses close to ours. Willa Jones. She took a look at the bedroom and, in some way, managed to ignore the bloody corpse of my mother. She picked me up, gave my father a glare and carried me over to her own house. By that time, I stopped screaming. She cleaned me up, gave me food and water and sat me down in front of the fire. I remember not wanting to move. Not wanting to do anything. I wanted my father to come and sit with me, but he didn’t come. He never came back. Brennan told me that I would live with them from now on. I didn’t react. Willa tried to hug me, comfort me, but I just flinched away. Liam, their son, was the one who finally got through to me. He sat down next to me and told me that I didn’t have to talk if I didn’t want to. It didn’t matter to him. I would be his little brother and he would protect me, whatever happened. He told me about how he would never leave me. I didn’t believe him, in the beginning. It took me three months of not talking and barely reacting to finally do something. During those three months, Liam didn’t leave my side. He refused to give up on me. I didn’t think it would be right of me to not give him something back for that. So I started speaking again. Only to him. If he asked me to do something, I would do it. Liam became my sun and moon. My world started and ended with him. And he kept good on his promise. He never left me.” 

He glanced over to David, clearly hesitating. 

“I… You remind me of him.” 

Then he shook his head and went back to the story, clearly not realizing what impact those words had made on David. 

“I settled in with the Jones’, taking their last name. I didn’t want to be called Teach, and using my mother’s maiden name was too painful. Willa died when I was around eight and a half. And then, when I was 10, Brennan took me and Liam on a ship, where he sold us into slavery. We were then sold from one person to another. Sometimes, they tried to separate us, but Liam would always find a way to make sure we were put on the same ship. He never let them separate us. He even gave up a chance at joining the Royal Navy, because I had gotten drunk and did some stupid things, which would make it impossible for me to go with him. We stayed together until the end. Until he died. His death was what made me give up on royalty and become a pirate. I hated it, in the beginning. Liam had set out an example of how one was supposed to be, and I was breaking everything he said. But then I fell in love with it. The freedom, the ability to do whatever I wanted. A home on the ship and a crew that would follow me to the death. I realized that I loved being a pirate. It was, after all, in my blood. And I also realized that there were, what some call, good pirates. Men and women who stuck to the code. Who had morals. After Milah joined up, I was happy. For the first time since Liam’s death, I was truly happy. We had these big plans. We would go back for Baelfire once he grew up a bit. We would be a family. And then she was murdered, and I needed to prolong my life, to make sure that I could kill the crocodile. So I sailed off to Neverland and asked Pan for help. He, of course, agreed. He said he knew I would be back. That he knew I would become a pirate. And that there would always be a place for me in Neverland. For someone like me, who had lost everything, those scraps of kindness he was throwing me were enough to make me stay. It wasn’t until around a hundred years later, after I had killed a boy named Rufio, that I realized no one was safe in Neverland. Up till then, Pan had always made sure to keep me happy and satisfied. I lived off of those scraps of kindness, taking his punishments without a word of protest. His right hand man at that time was a boy named Rufio. Pan was especially fond of him and protected him from any dangers that the island might have posed. Until one day he decided to make us all play a game. He said that he was going to sit on a stone, and I would stand guard next to him. The Lost Boys were supposed to fight their way through me to him, and touch the stone. The first one to do it would be rewarded. They all scattered into the woods and the game began. Two boys found us, but I knocked them out without a problem. And then Rufio came. He was always a great fighter and we were locked in combat for a few minutes, before I managed to knock him to the ground. I was going to knock him out, when Pan told me to finish it. I knew what he meant and, by the look on his face, I knew I would pay dearly if I didn’t obey. So I killed the boy. And in that moment I realized that not even the ones closest to Pan were safe. But I still stayed and did what he told me to. I think that Rufio was just a test. He wanted to see how far I would go for him. How loyal I was. I knew that no one left Neverland without his permission, so I stayed. And that was when the real violence began. He started letting intruders enter Neverland, sometimes luring them there, just to make sure I always had something to do. Someone to torture and kill. I got lost in the violence and blood. But, in some twisted way, I think it helped me get over the trauma of what happened to my mother. In the end, Pan agreed to let me go. I won’t go into details there. I left, and started looking for ways to kill the crocodile. I broke into the queen’s tower when I heard about Belle, and that was how I got involved in the whole Regina-Cora mess.” 

He stopped and sighed, finally coming to an end of his story. They were standing outside the Rabbit Hole. David looked around, making sure that no one would overhear them, and then turned to Killian. 

“Listen. Thank you for trusting me with your past. I really appreciate it. I’m sorry about what happened to you, especially with your mother. And one more thing.” 

He reached out and put his hand on Killian’s shoulder. 

“I will most probably never manage to be as much of a rock for you as Liam was, but I swear that I will always be there for you. Whatever happens.” 

And he really meant that. He had noticed the way the pirate had been looking at his daughter and, if he was being honest, he would have rather seen Emma with Killian than with Neal. He was himself shocked by the revelation. But he knew where those thoughts came from. Neal had abandoned Emma. He had left her, letting her take the fall for his crimes. Killian, on the other hand, had come back for her. Sure, he had deceived them back in Storybrooke, but he had turned the ship around and came to their aid when they needed him. He had taken them to Neverland, his own personal hell, and faced Pan, all for Emma. He doubted there was anything this pirate wouldn’t do for his daughter. And that thought made him realize that, somewhere between being saved by him in Neverland, and spending time together in Storybrooke, he had become alright with the idea of Emma and Killian together. He also noticed and could appreciate the way the pirate had backed off, letting Emma, Neal and Henry try being a family. But, most importantly, he realized that he had started to see him as a brother, a man he could trust. Killian looked away for a few seconds, an odd look appearing on his face. Then he nodded. 

“Aye. I know that, mate.” 

Then he pulled away from him and pointed his hook towards the door to the bar. 

“Shall we see if you can outdrink me?” 

Seeing it as a needed change of subject, he smirked. 

“Bring it on, pirate. I’ve drank with the dwarves on more than one occasion.” 

Killian grinned, some of the tension leaving his body. 

“Last one standing pays?” 

David nodded. 

“Sounds fair.” 

The two of them walked inside the Rabbit Hole, the barman immediately pulling out a bottle of rum for Killian and whisky for David. They nodded to him and sat down in the corner of the bar, both men ready to drown their worries and sorrows in the alcohol. Three hours later, they were still stubbornly awake, although David had almost fallen off his chair five times. Killian was faring much better, and the prince was cursing the pirate and his high tolerance for alcohol. Ten minutes later, the door opened and Regina, Emma and Snow stepped inside. While Snow paid for what they had drank, Emma helped David stand up and started leading him out of the bar. Killian, even though properly drunk himself, had managed to stand up on his own and even offered his arm to Regina. She grabbed it with an eye roll and led him outside. While Snow loaded David into the backseat of Emma’s bug, Regina turned to the blonde woman. 

“I think he could benefit from some air, so I’ll lead him back to his ship.” 

They both looked at Killian, who was standing with his back leaned against the side of the building. 

“Yeah. Maybe that’s for the best.” 

Without another word, Regina walked over to Killian and tapped his elbow. 

“Come on, Captain. Let’s get you back to your ship.” 

He followed her without a word, seemingly deep in thought. They got to the ship without any trouble and Regina was astounded how Killian’s steps, which had been slightly unsteady while on land, suddenly became even and sure when he stepped onto the deck. But then she rolled her eyes. He had most probably spent more time on the ship than on land. She managed to get him down to his cabin, wrench him out of his coat and push him down onto the bed. He turned around a few times, until he was looking out the window. Seeing that he was in no need of any further help, she was going to leave when his, surprisingly clear, voice stopped her in her tracks. 

“I think even villains can get their happy endings. The real question is what they will do with them.” 

They looked at each other in silence, Killian thinking about his father, Regina about her mother. Then she smiled at him, walked over to where he was laying and pulled a blanket over him. 

“Sleep, Killian.” 

He nodded slightly, closed his eyes and, just seconds later, his breath evened out. She looked at him for a few seconds, thinking about how they both had become exactly what they had hated in their parents. And how they had both been given second chances. As gently as she could, she removed his hook and put it on the table. Then she tucked the blanket around him, the same way she had so often done for Henry, and whispered. 

“I don’t plan on wasting my chance. And I hope you don’t either.” 

She let her hand run through his hair, before turning away abruptly and leaving. As she walked off the ship, she almost cursed. She was getting close to the damn pirate. The last thing she needed was to become friends with him. Unbeknownst to her, a man was watching her leave the ship. For a few seconds he debated following her, before shaking his head and waiting until she was gone. Then he walked closer to the ship, making sure to not touch any part of it. 

“I’m sorry, Killian. I should have been there for you and Alice.” 

From the pocket of his coat he pulled out a note reading  _ ‘This belonged to your mother. She would have wanted you to have it.’ _ , a stone as big as his hand and a black shawl. He put the note and the shawl on the gangplank and weighed them down with the stone, still making sure to not actually touch the ship. Then, with one last look at the pirate flag waving proudly on the mast, Blackbeard turned around and left the docks. 


End file.
